Archon Mode
'Archon Mode '''is the promotional episode in the third season of ''StarCrafts, but not counted as a canonical episode. Plot The executor pops out of the nexus' window and repeatedly warns the probes, "Not enough minerals!". But he waves, telling the probes to leave him a message after an hour and muttering inside. Inside the nexus, he complains the effort that he received from the whole skirmish game, such as "If it is micro-ing, it's macro-ing. If it is macro-ing, it's mirco-ing...microwaving." His roommate, the same executor but with a box-shaped helmet, asks him what he thinks about what he is thinking. And the former knows what he is thinking: Archon Mode. Outside, on the battlefield, Executor 2 rides the mothership core and uses it to cast time warp on three hydralisks, slowing them down. Executor 1, piggy-backing on the high templar, tells him to zap them using psionic storm. Two executors gesture each other in success. The red widow mine lands behind the mineral fields where the probes are harvesting. Alarmed, two executors throw the probes away from the area, and Executor 1 grabs a probe to throw at the widow mine, making it launch its missile at the unfortunate probe. Again, the two executors triumphantly gesticulates. And Executor 1 shoves a red marauder at the Executor 2 kneeling on fours, flipping him down. Both executors repeatedly utter, "Our expansion is under attack!" and "The probes are under attack!" at two opposite directions, making the stalker go back and forth (even a single blink ability) and stumble in confusion. Watching their protoss units in deathball tactic finishing off the purple zerg base, the executors review it as an acclaimed move. Executor 1 asks his partner if he remembers that he A-moved, and the Executor 2 asks him if he remember that he helped him A-moved. Archon shows up, group hugging both and saying, "It's beautiful!" The Archon Mode screen is shown with its subtitle, "2 Players, 1 Base," and another subtitle, "Helping you A-Move a little better." Characters * Executor 1 * Executor 2 * Probes * Hydralisks * Mothership core * High templar * Widow mine * Marauder * Stalkers * Bob the Ragelot (cameo) * Sentries (cameo) * Colossus (cameo) * Archon Transcript The transcript for this episode can be found here. Trivia * This is the promotional episode for StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void ''and its ''alpha's ''new mode, "Archon Mode", which enables two players to control a race. ** However, since it is not completely new, "Team Melee" was used in original ''StarCraft ''and ''Brood War. * Archon Mode was previously mentioned by Tassadar in "A StarCrafts Carol." * Archon Mode's feature screen is a CarBot-remake of the title screen. * This episode features new background environment, Lunar. * This is the third time an executor saying "not enough minerals!" First was in "Not Enough Minerals", and second in "Carrier Career." * This is the second time a widow mine terrorizing probes. First was in "A Miner Probelem." ** Also, this is the third time a widow mine terrorizing mining units. First was in "Mine for the Taking." * Hatchery structure is reused from StarCrafts Mod. * This episode was uploaded on the official StarCraft YouTube channel, at eleven days before it is available on CarBot Animations channel. ** When it was uploaded on CarBot Animations on Youtube, the ESRB warning was omitted, but not completely when it is faintly shown during fade-off before CarBot Animations logo is shown. * Archon Mode screens are shown on both monitors behind Executor 2 inside the nexus, but the second screen between the CPU and microwave doesn't have a monitor border. * At the ending part, when Executor 1 turns to Executor 2, Executor 1's number "1" is flipped sideways. Cultural References * Both executors with number labels are a reference to Banana in Pyjamas. ''Also their quote is a reference to the famous catchphrase, "''Are you thinking what I'm thinking, B1?" "I think I am, B2! It's ideas time!" ** This catchphrase was previously used in "It's Nerfing Time", but with different scripting. Video Category:Episode Category:Protoss Episodes Category:Promotional Episodes